A Simple Wish Comes True
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara has been working on a bad case and all she wants is for Gil to hold her. Will he comfort her all the way from Paris or turn up at her door? I wrote this when I was bored. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI, but I wish I did. This is purely from my imagination.

I was bored at work when I started to write, it kept me occupied for a little while. I know it's not brilliant but...hey, I tried.

**A Simple Wish Comes True**

**Sara's P.O.V**

I collapse onto the couch and wipe my eyes. The tissue soaking up the tears which keep on falling.

"Oh...this is so stupid." I say to myself as I pluck another tissue from the box on the coffee table. I lean back, close my eyes and think about the last case I've worked on and about my upcoming trip to Paris to see Gil.

Oh God...I wish he was here right now. All I want right now, more than anything, is to feel his arms wrapped around me and for him to tell me that everything will be okay. I've been working double shifts all week, with Cath, trying to figure out why a family has been torn apart forever. Twin girls, six year old twin girls were found dead in their beds. At first their deaths could not be explained but further examination found that they had slowly been poisoned. It turns out the twins' father had been poisoning them for months because they were costing too much money, two new outfits at a time, two new toys at a time, two of everything at a time. The first born child, a sixteen year old male, is apparently no problem at all. The father has been sentenced to life in prison and he's not even sorry for tearing his family apart. His excuse is that if his wife and their son really loved him, they wouldn't be bothered by the death of the twins. It's unbelievable, why should two beautiful girls have lost their life because they have to look alike and dress alike. It's not like I haven't worked child abuse/murder cases before but this one has really gotten to me. I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares, the twins begging me for help.

I give myself a shake and take a deep breath as I search for my phone and dial the familiar number. My heart sinks lower as his voice-mail picks up my call, I take another breath and leave him a message. "Hey...it's me. I guess you're in class at the moment. I...I just wanted to talk and hear your voice. Again. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you next week. You know the case I've been working on? Well...it's been solved, it's just that...Oh it doesn't matter, I'll tell you later. Please phone me when you can. Speak soon. I love you. Bye." As I disconnect the call, I throw my phone against the wall and start crying again. Quickly exhausting myself and falling asleep.

I awake two hours later, gasping for breath after yet another nightmare, to a shrill ringing sound. It takes me a few seconds to realise it's my phone and I scramble to my feet in search of it. My heart beating fast in hope that it's Gil on the other end. I finally find it and quickly answer.

"Hi. Hello?" I ask breathless.

"Hello Mrs Grissom." comes the familiar voice I've been dying to hear.

"Gil..." I whisper as my voice breaks.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asks, panic evident in his voice.

"Nothing. I'm fine now. I'm just really missing you and I can't wait to see you. Oh...did you get my message?" I ask, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Yes, it worried me. What's going on Sara?"

"Honestly I'm fine. It's just this last case I've been working on but I'll tell you about later. I really don't want to talk about it at the minute. Oh I wish you were here Gil." I reply, trying really hard not to let the tears, which have again filled my eyes, spill over.

"We'll see eachother soon honey."

"I know, I just really want to see you. How are things in Paris?" I ask.

I'm listening to him intently as he's telling me about some of his lectures when there's a knock at the door.

"Shoot. Gil please hold on a sec, there's somebody at the door." I say, anger evident in my voice. I can't even talk to my husband in peace.

"Okay, don't keep me waiting too long." I hear him chuckle as I pull open the door.

The sight before me freezes my heart, the phone in my hand crashes to the ground and I squeal as I leap into Gil's open arms and burst into tears. I'm crying so hard it feels like I'll never stop. I've never been so happy to see him, the only exception being the day he found me in Costa Rica.

"But...Why..?" I ask as I sob into his chest.

"Sshh honey." he whispers as he holds me tightly, trying to expel my sadness.

We stand on the doorstep, for what seems like hours, just holding eachother. Gil gently stroking my hair and kissing my head simultaneously until I calm down.

After a little while I pull away and smile up at him. "Hi." I whisper.

"Hi." he whispers back as he pulls me back into his arms.

"God I've missed you." I whisper into his chest. I let my eyes close as I take in the feel and scent of him.

"I've missed you too Sara, so much." he says as he pulls away from me to pick up my damaged phone and his bag, then he leads us inside.

The second the front door is closed, the atmosphere changes. Passion, love and sexual tension is spinning around the room. My heart is starting to race and I'm starting to breathe heavily as Gil moves towards me. His hands land on my waist and he pulls me into him, he starts kissing my neck as we shuffle towards the bedroom. We only make it five paces before we collapse on to the couch, gasping for breath. His mouth is starting to tease me to the point of desperation, he undresses me and then himself as I'm unable to move, I'm just laying there, watching him in awe. I feel like I've been hit with a stun-gun, I can't move and all I can hear are my moans as his mouth and his hands dance over my now naked body.

"I love you." he whispers as he hovers above me. I try to reply but I can't speak, I'm drowning in his ocean blue eyes as he's staring into my soul. I smile up at him, granting him permission to enter me. He pushes gently in to me, causing me to whimper with delight. The pure emotion which runs over his face is so intense it brings tears to my eyes. I gather what's left of my strength and dignity and pull his face down to mine as he starts to move. I need to taste him, I need him to feel how much I've missed him, I just...need him. I start to move my hips against his as our mouths devour each other. My hands play through his hair and stroke his beard and he groans against my mouth as I deepen the kiss. I don't ever want this to end but I feel myself beginning to let go and I'm struggling to hold on.

"Come on Sara." he whispers seductively.

"But..."

He thrusts into me harder, "Show me how much you've missed me Sara." he moans into my ear and then kisses me passionately.

The kiss is too much, my body is going into complete shut down. I feel like I'm skydiving, the falling feeling never ending. My eyes lose their focus and close as I comply and give myself to my husband.

"I love you Sara." I hear Gil whisper and then I feel him give himself to me completely.

"I love you too," I pant. "More than you'll ever know."

He swallows my moans as I swallow his. My hand grips tightly onto a couch cushion as his mouth works its way down my neck to my collar bone as he pulls out of me. I'm not sure at which point we ended up on the floor, but that's where we are, with cushions and clothes scattered all over the room. He pulls me closer to him and covers us with the fleece blanket, which is surprisingly still on the back of the couch. We lay there in silence, revelling in the after sensations, until we can breathe.

"Better?" he asks.

"Much." I reply and kiss his muscular chest. "How long are here for? You do know that I'm flying to Paris next week right? I smile.

"I know you are, I've been counting down the minutes. When I spoke to you yesterday morning, I could hear the pain in your voice. I knew that you needed me so I booked the first flight out. I fly back to Paris tomorrow night."

"I can't believe you flew all the way to Vegas for 1 day. Why?" I ask, unable to understand.

"Sara, if I phoned you from Paris and said that I needed you on the next flight out, would you come?" he asks.

"Of course I would. You know I would." I reply.

"Well...same here. Although you didn't ask me to come, I knew you needed me. Sara, although we live six thousand miles apart most of the time, please know that I'll always be wherever you are when you need me. I'd never let you suffer alone. You're my life and I love you Sara." he says.

"Thank you so much for coming here." I say as tears sting my eyes again. "I love you too."

We snuggle closer together, not caring that we're on the floor. I smile to myself, it just goes to prove that if you wish for something you really need, it'll come true when you least expect it. Tonight for the first time in one week I have a long, nightmare free sleep.

**The End **

**If you like it, please review**

**Thanks**

**Lynne x**


End file.
